Due to the recent trend toward size reduction and higher functionality, electronic devices are required to operate in a higher frequency range. To this end, the role of capacitors used in the electronic circuits is becoming more important in terms of noise reduction and the smoothing of the power voltage. Under these circumstances, there is an increasing demand for compact solid electrolytic capacitors having a large capacitance, excellent frequency characteristics and a low impedance.
As known in the art, a conventional solid electrolytic capacitor may include a porous sintered body made of a vale metal, and an anode wire protruding from the sintered body. The anode wire is connected to an anode terminal by welding, for example. To downsize such a solid electrolytic capacitor, use may be made of a shorter anode wire. However, as the protruding part of the wire becomes shorter, the welding portion (to the anode terminal) comes closer to the sintered body. As a result, the inner part of the sintered body may be affected by the welding heat conducted along the anode wire, which may unduly lead to an increase of leakage current in the capacitor element.